


We are the same

by Morositas



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Chaptered, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: It's mostly Dennis/Casey. A sequel to Split. Casey doesn't have the courage to report her uncle John to the police, so she keeps living her life by experiencing abuses. She decides not to come back home. Not that night. She decides to go to the hideout. She doesn't know where she wants to go, but she knows where she doesn't want to go. There's no other place for her. Casey goes where she met Kevin.





	1. I.

She enters a cafeteria full of people, but the crowd doesn't bother her since nobody notices her. She heads towards the corner of the room where there's a table with a chair. She sits down, taking off the green military jacket that she arranges on the backrest. She turns towards the large, big and clean windows from which she can see everything and everyone. She observes who and what she can watch through the surface, looking at the animals, cars and people. She dwells on some details.

She decides to order a hot chocolate with cream on top. She dips the spoon in the cream, she takes a bit of foam and she puts it on her tongue, savoring the taste on her palate. It's so tasty. It's delicious.

She grabs her backpack from which she pulls out the books and notebooks along with the pens and the pencils. She reads some pages of the book, highlighting with different colors the salient parts of the topic.

The hours pass one by one. The lightness dies to give birth to the darkness as the day dies to give birth to the night, but she can't realize it because she's still studying no matter how late it might be.

The studies tire her out very much. She wants to take a break from it, even though it's not going to last for too long.

She takes the pencil and the sheet of paper: she draws multiple women, one little boy and multiple men, but all of them somewhat and somehow seem to be the same. She draws Kevin, Dennis, Patricia, Hedwig, Barry, Jade, Orwell and the others. She even draws the Beast. She traces lines that outline contours of a face of a body, but in any case she can never, ever make him come back to her, because making him come back to her means making come back to her all the others too.

Casey thinks about Kevin for a while. There's something in her heart that breaks into a thousand pieces.

It's the vibration of her cellular to bring her back to reality. She takes her cellular, she reads his name on the display and she trembles with fear, because it's a message from her uncle. He's already angry at her. She swallows hard, glancing over her wristwatch to find out what time is on the dial. She should already be home, but she doesn't want to go home. She knows what's going to happen to her once she gets there. It terrifies her.

She's shaken by a series of shivers, with her big, brown and doe eyes sparkling with tears. She's about to burst out crying due to the terror. She trembles through spasms that cross her from side to side, as if she's about to have a panic attack.

She turns over the glass. She spots a male figure in the farthest obscurity on the other side of the street. She glimpses blue eyes of a dark shade of blue. It's all she can recognize from where she is. The blue color.

She blinks twice. He's gone.

She convinces herself of the fact that it must've been a sort of hallucination. There's no other explanation. It must've been the creation of her psyche due to the trauma. A kidnapping can't be forgotten in any way, and a kidnapping can't be forgiven in any way. This must be the truth. The one and only. 

She gets ready to get out of here, leaving the money on the counter to pay.

She crosses the threshold, walking along the sidewalk.

The wind hits the sheets of a newspaper that flutter in the frosty air, showing off her face on them. She's able to distinguish a small article on the front page. Casey Cooke. Seventeen. Disappearance. It's a copy that precedes the release. It's an old one. The memories resurface within her. 

The phone's ring makes her startle. It's of course her uncle. She turns her phone off. 

She doesn't know where she wants to go, but she knows where she doesn't want to go. She doesn't want to go home. She doesn't want to come back to him. She's too afraid to do it. 

She reaches the place that could be the refuge to escape from him. The hideout is no longer under police seizure. She's going to spend the night there.

She hesitates just before stepping in through the access to it. The fear still harbors into her, but it's not enough to block her. She wanders into it: it's empty, solitary and dirty. She moves between the corridors, she moves between the rooms. She goes to the kitchen. She opens the cupboard, she takes out a glass and she fills it with water. She drinks a sip of it. 

“Why are you here?” someone asks her.

The silence is broken by a voice. His. It's hard, it's cruel, it's cold. Casey knows it belongs to Dennis.

She freezes.


	2. II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on both **Instagram** and **Tumblr** : I'm @ _iksarai_.  
> I'm always accepting prompts for Dennis/Casey, Kevin/Casey and The Beast/Casey fanfictions.

The terror manages to seize her for a few instants, breaking her will to rebel against the risk that could threaten her. She's scared of him, which makes her _vulnerable_ to him. She's immobile where she is, unable even to breathe in and out of herself. The fright crystallizes her like an insect stuck in amber. She has to calm down in order to keep the panic under control as much as she can do it. She can make it. 

She hardly swallows the lump in her throat, preventing her to get air into her lungs. It's like she's suffocating to death. 

She glances over him by sideways. Her brown eyes are into his blue eyes. Her brown eyes are hot ones, but his blue eyes are cold ones. _It's fire against ice_ , _it's ice against fire_. It's Casey against Dennis, it's Dennis against Casey. _She can't win or lose if she doesn't fight for it_.

She turns to him, she sustains his gaze and she moves towards him. She needs to have a _confrontation_ with him. 

"Why are you here?" it's Dennis question for Casey.

"Do you want me to leave from here?" it's Casey's question for Dennis.

" _You're not answering me_ " he points out.

" _You're not answering me either_ " she points out too.

Casey faces Dennis. She knows him very well, she knows him too well. She knows who he is, she knows what he is. He's _obsessive_ , he's so _dangerous_ , he's _compulsive_. She doesn't trust him at all. 

" _Answer me_ " this time Dennis's voice is firm.

" _Answer me too_ " this time Casey's voice is firm too. 

She no longer wants to be afraid of him. This is what matters most: she can't keep on living in fear of him. She's sick of him, and she's sick of it.

She looks at him. She notices how he clenches his jaw, how he tightens his fists, how he grits his teeth; then she notices how he crosses his arms to his chest, how he straightens his posture and how he stiffens his muscles. She thinks he resembles a living statue. She wonders if he's about to _snap_ against her. She really doesn't know what to expect from someone like him, but she prepares herself for the worst.

She has to mask the emotions overwhelming her. 

"Where's Kevin?" Casey questions Dennis.

"He's not here" Dennis answers Casey.

_Kevin isn't here. Dennis is here._

"Where's Barry?" Casey questions Dennis _again_.

"He's not here" Dennis answers Casey _again_. 

_Barry isn't here. Dennis is here._

Casey has Dennis. She's aware that he's the one and only person on whom she can count, so there's nobody else except him. 

"Can I stay for tonight?" Casey asks Dennis. 

He nods in assent.

She goes to her room, but it's the same for which she has love and hate. She lies down on the mattress, she curls up in a fetal position and she falls asleep, passing out due to the exhaustion. She dreams of her _uncle_ in what begins to take the form of an incubus, where _she's naked with him_ without anything and anyone else to rescue her. She squirms among the blankets, her forehead is glistening with droplets of sweat, she writhes among the sheets. She's trying to free herself from him, but she cries louder with tears streaming down her cheeks.

All of her screams recur in the four walls, repeating themselves in an infinite echo. 

_Casey! Casey! Casey!_

He calls her out.

_Casey! Casey! Casey!_

He calls her out again.

There's someone who's trying to drag her out of the nightmare.

She wakes up with a start. She can't make out the details of herself, the room and him, which means that she doesn't know neither where she is nor who she is with. The sounds are so muffled and the images are so blurred that it seems all _unreal_ , because her ears don't hear the sounds and her eyes don't see the images. It confuses her too much. She's not herself. 

She's on alarm.

Her ill psyche distorts everything and everyone, changing every image that goes through her eyes and every sound that goes through her ears. He whom she sees isn't he whom he is. He whom she hears isn't he whom he is. _It's not John, it's Dennis_. She isn't unsafe with him, she's safe with him. 

She feels his hands that cup her face, she feels the warmth of his skin, she feels his breath that brush her lips. She can feel him. She leans into him, but she's not conscious of what she's doing with and to him. She slightly parts the corners of her mouth, striking his thumb with her lips. 

She finally manages to glimpse the contours of him in the dim light. Casey recognizes Dennis. She doesn't have to be fearful of him, since he's not going to hurt her. 

"I'm sorry" she apologizes to him, withdrawing right away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can support this fanfiction by commenting, leaving kudos, bookmarking, etc. This is my first multi-chaptered fanfiction about Split.
> 
> I hope you like it.


End file.
